themevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
01
Edition 2015, is the 1st edition of YourEurovision.The festival will be brought to the city of Athens. The admin of ThemeVision chooses National Stadium as the venue of edition 1 . Slogan of edition : TBD Host ''' : TBD '''Next Edition : Edition 2016 Winner: TBD Venue The Olympic Stadium of Athens "Spiros Louis" (Greek: Ολυμπιακό Στάδιο της Αθηνας "Σπύρος Λούης", Olympiakó Stádio "Spiros Louis") is part of the Athens Olympic Sports Complex. It is named after the first modern Olympic marathon race winner in 1896, Spiros Louis. Located in the area of Marousi in Athens, the stadium was originally designed in 1979 and built in 1980–1982. It was completed in time to host the 1982 European Championships in Athletics. It was inaugurated by the President of Greece, at the time Konstantinos Karamanlis, on 8 September 1982. It also hosted several events of the 1991 Mediterranean Games and the 1997 World Championships in Athletics, sought in order to prove that it was capable of hosting major sporting events after the failure of Athens to win the 1996 Summer Olympics. It was extensively renovated in time for the 2004 Summer Olympics, including a roof designed by Santiago Calatrava, and innovatively positioned with Enerpac hydraulics.2 The roof was added atop the sidelines and completed just in time for the opening of the Games. The stadium was then officially re-opened on 30 July 2004. It hosted the athletics events and the football final at the 2004 Summer Olympics.3 It also hosted the opening ceremony on 13 August 2004, and the closing ceremony on 29 August 2004. The stadium's attendance was reduced to 71,030 for the Olympics, the initial capacity was some 75,000, though only 56,700 seats were made publicly available for the track and field events and slightly more for the football final. The turf system consists of natural grass in modular containers which incorporate irrigation and drainage systems. Location Athens (/ˈæθɨnz/;2 Modern Greek: Αθήνα, Athína, ɐˈθinɐ; Ancient Greek: Ἀθῆναι, Athēnai) is the capital and largest city of Greece. Athens dominates the Attica region and is one of the world's oldest cities, with its recorded history spanning around 3,400 years. Classical Athens, as a landlocked location was a powerful city-state that emerged in conjunction with the seagoing development of the port of Piraeus. A centre for the arts, learning and philosophy, home of Plato's Academy and Aristotle's Lyceum,34 it is widely referred to as the cradle of Western civilization and the birthplace of democracy,56 largely due to the impact of its cultural and political achievements during the 5th and 4th centuries BC on the rest of the then known European continent.7 Today a cosmopolitan metropolis, modern Athens is central to economic, financial, industrial, political and cultural life in Greece. In 2012, Athens was ranked the world's 39th richest city by purchasing power8 and the 77th most expensive9 in a UBS study. The city of Athens has a population of 664,0461 (796,442 in 2004)10 within its administrative limits and a land area of 39 km2 (15 sq mi).11 The urban area of Athens (Greater Athens and Greater Piraeus) extends beyond the administrative municipal city limits, with a population of 3,074,160 (in 2011),12 over an area of 412 km2 (159 sq mi).11 According to Eurostat, the Athens Larger Urban Zone (LUZ) is the 7th most populous LUZ in the European Union (the 4th most populous capital city of the EU), with a population of 4,013,368 (in 2004). Athens is also the southernmost capital on the European mainland. Confirmed participants Other Countries United Kingdom - Although it has yet to confirm its participation to contest, the minister of culture of the country , has discussed that the participation of UK is possible.